SiErrA'nd Help
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sierra is trying to arrest Rene Benoit, but what happens when they are made to believe that he has a daughter? When NCIS turns up it makes it obvious that this little girl is not his...who is she?


**HELP FROM ROLEPLAY**

It was a warm day and Sierra had been hired out along with November to be bounty hunters. At the moment they were on the look out for one of the most brutal arms dealers in the united states. René Beniot. She kept a look out to try and find the source she was looking for, November sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair  
"C'mon we'll go get some coffee"  
November muttered and walked into the coffee shop. Sierra stopped and looked at the name of the coffee shop and smiled. She knew someone called Kate a long time ago. She pushed into the shop and looked at November who was ordering the drinks. Sierra sat down and relaxed looking over the bounty details

Miss Smythe was stood near the counter, she wore combat trousers and a white tank top, she stood like a soldier and was known to own the place, she nodded to Rene as he entered and went and sat opposite him, they were talking, she knew him from her past in Israel, he used to have dealings with her biological grandfather; Eli David.

Sierra noticed hm and her eyes narrowed a little, she would have to haul his ass in and she would enjoy doing it. Not only was he an arms dealer he had the gaul to piss off the very easily angered Adelle DeWitt. Taking a deep breath she stood up and signaled to Novermber who finally spotted him. They both approached but it was Sierra who was taking point on this one. She placed her hands on René's shoulder and gave a smile  
"I have a warrent for your arrest La Grenouille. Come with us peacefully or my partener will get pissed"  
Sierra's voice was low and dangerous. November nodded to confirm her threat and then watched you carefully willing to back up her partner on this one  
"I have a warrent for your arrest Mr Benoit

Miss Smythe looked like a child, she was tiny and childlike in her actions, and watched them scared

Rene Benoit shook his head, And who would look after my daughter if I went with you? he failed to say that Simone was only his adopted daughter, as she swung her legs, and drunk her drink, watching them curiously

Sierra glanced at you for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. It was clear to her that you weren't his child you looked diffrent from what he did. She sighed and then shook her head a little. Sierra didn't have time for this nor would she ever be placed off a target because of emotional attatchments  
"Don't worry...she will be looked after. Where as you are going to rot in jail for what you caused."  
Sierra said firmly not wanting to mess around like this. November looked at you and felt her steely gaze soften a little. She wanted to help you. However she had an obligation to her work  
"Get the kid out of here...sit her in the managers office. I'll get this one to NCIS...or Adelle depends who pays us more"  
Sierra earning a nod from Novermber

Simone just curled up in her chair, he was the only one that had cared about her at all, everyone else had left her, she was unsure where any of her family was

Benoit knelt in front of her It will be okay, I will come back for you okay? And it will all be okay again he said softly cupping her cheek, he may not look like her father but he sure acted like it

Sierra pulled a face and then pulled Rene to his knees and shoved him away from you. She placed the cuffs on his wrists and began to lead him out of the shop her small frame making it deceptive to how strong she was. She gestured to the office with the hand adn November nodded. November crouched infront of you and gave a small smile. Though she was a bounty hunter at the moment the imprint of Mellie was still there  
"He's in a lot of trouble miss...we need to make sure that he pays for what he's done. The countless deaths that happened as a result...I'll take you home and Fran will explain this"  
Fran of course was Sierra's imprint and they got on reather well. Taking a deep breath she held her hand out to you and smiled

She panicked pulling herself backwards and curling up, she glanced at the man behind the counter, an undercover security guard who stepped in front of the woman and shielded her, the little girl was shaking with fear, and just wanted Rene

November backed off and was rather releaved when Sierra walked back into the cofee shop. She was alone having given Rene over to NCIS for questioning as they had wanted to pay the larger some of money than Adelle had been. She looked at you and then looked at the guard. She motioned to November who backed off enough to not be considered a threat  
"Are you alright?"  
She asked you careful not to get too close so that she would scare you away. Her dark eyes were a little angry and she looked so very tired. Sierra was tired of being imprinted and she Echo and Victor was planning an escape

Simone watched her Where you take my dad? she asked worriedly...she watched out the window, seeing Ziva David, her biological aunt, the spitting image of her, she started to cry, hiding under the table

November and Sierra noticed what you saw and Sierra felt her blood begin to boil. Though she was supposed to be a tough bounty hunter she hated children being so scared that they felt hiding was their best option. Ziva walked into the shop and out of compulsion Sierra shoved the guard away to get back to serving and sat and sat at the vacted seat. She chewed her lip and pretended to drop something  
"I can help you get away from her...do you agree?"  
She asked you quitely sitting back up so not to arouse suspicion. Sierra kept an eye on Ziva and November ducked into the queue behind her doing the great job of scoping out targets

Simone nodded, crying She doesnt care about me... I wish she did though she clung to Sierras legs, she did want Ziva to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, but knew it would never happen

Sierra heard what you said and then looked at the Israeli woman who was your aunt. She wanted to go and talk to her and tell her what she was waisting when it came to children. Everyday she regreted not spending enough time with her son and now she was with his father for the weekened. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair contemplating what she should do about this  
"Would you like me to talk to her? Did she just neglect you or something...I need to know so she know's the message is coming from you"  
Sierra asked you with a softness that was unlike her bounty hunter self. Her brown eyes looked around before she looked back at Ziva still feeling a boiling anger in her

Simone bit her lip, crying She...she no want me... she never came back for me..she she promise me she said playing with the locket that Ziva gave her She give me this..and she say she come back...but she never did...

That made Sierra's anger boil over, a promise was not meant to be broken in her eyes and she was going to get this sorted once and for all. Sierra pushed away from table and walked over to Ziva. She gave a small smile to Ziva and crossed her arms over her chest  
"Excuse me I want to talk to you"  
Her voice was low and dangerous. November walked back to you and made sure that you were okay becasue when Sierra was pissed it wasn't a good idea to be around

Ziva turned to her, with a strong Israeli accent You are? she asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity

Simone was curled up under the table humming to herself and rocking, merely 18, she looked more like the size of an 8 year old, and with all the trauma, she acted like one too at times

Sierra looked at Ziva and then moved her away from the counter and kept her steely gaze on her. She cleared her throat and gave another false smile on her face as she ran a hand trough her hair  
"You broke a promise to a little girl...and I want to know why. Who I am is not important"  
Sierra said to Ziva her brown eyes were like ice and she only managed to keep her posture relax.

November moved off her seat and crouched next to you hating that you were feeling like this. She placed her hand on your shoulder to try and comfort you  
"Honey you will be okay..."  
She said to you and gave you a small smile.

Ziva frowned, "What are you talking about?"she asked in utter confusion

Simone moved out from under the table and threw herself into November's arms

Ziva saw it out the corner of her eye and turned looking at her, unsure if she was who she was

Hastily realising that this little girl was her niece and that she was alive, she ran to her and pulled her into her arms, "My princess, is it really you?" she asked softly

Simone nodded, crying, her real name was Sarah, she hugged her tightly and refused to let up on her grip, "Why you not come back for me?" she asked softly, her english had never been perfect

Ziva had tears in her eyes as she kissed her nieces head, "I was told you were dead...with Thalia" she whispered softly

Sarah clung, "Auntie Ziva, will you promise not to go away again?" she asked with childish innocence

The Israeli woman nodded, "Of course, I promise" she said softly


End file.
